Liberty City and injustice for all
by Imagination Inc
Summary: Do you remember Trevor, Mikey, and Franklin from GTA 5? Well, they're in a little bit of trouble. You see, Trevor set fire to a powerful man's house, and now they have to skip town. They hide in a city called Liberty City, where they're staying with Niko Bellic, a friend of Trevors. They soon find themselves committing crime after crime along with Claude Speed.


Trevor lies on the foot of the bed with a pounding headache. And no, it's not because of some weird drug he found on the side of the road this time. He kind of messed up again. What else is new, right? His phone rings.

Trevor: Who the fuck is this?

Peterson: Trevor!

Trevor: Wait…if you're Trevor, who the fuck is I?

Peterson: You're a dead man, Trevor Phillips!

Trevor: The house was on fire when I arrived! I had nothing to do with it!

Peterson: Bullshit, Phillips. You better pray I don't find you. I will kill you and everyone you know!

Trevor: Fine, then! Come and get me!

Peterson: Oh, and Phillips. Say hi to Michael and Franklin for me.

Peterson hangs up. Trevor throws phone across the trailer.

Trevor: Fuck!

Michael was watching a terrible film that he recently stared in. He thinks he lights up the screen although he only got one line. "Shut up!" was the line. They didn't even show him saying it. He's making it big in showbiz. He heard shooting and aliens dying upstairs. Kids must be home.

Michael: Jimmy! Turn that shit down!

Jimmy: You gonna smash my T.V again, pops?

Michael: You don't wanna test me and find out, kid.

Trevor: I would smash more than just the T.V if he was my kid, Mikey.

Trevor barged in without knocking. Again. Michael immediately shot up from the couch.

Michael: What the fuck are you doing here? Amanda will be here any minute.

Trevor: Oh, I can see if she got any new tits sense the last time I saw her.

Michael: What do you want, T?

Trevor: Huh? Oh yes; you, Franklin, and I need to skip town.

Michael felt his blood pressure rise as the world spins 500 times faster and his inner heat expands. He subconsciously falls backwards onto the couch full speed.

Michael: What…the fuck…did…you do…Trevor?

Trevor: I didn't do anything! Except there was a gas leak at Peterson's house which caused it to blow up. I…I was the gas leak. Now he's threatening to kill everyone I care for.

Michael: Jesus A Crist, Trevor! What is wrong with you?!

Trevor: Hey, at least I knew which house I was destroying!

Michael recalled tearing down that patio.

Michael: Have you told Franklin?

Trevor: No, not yet.

Michael: Why didn't you call us? That would have been quicker.

Trevor: I broke my phone! Are you gonna call him or what?

Michael begins dialing.

Franklin was hitting the bong when he answered the phone.

Franklin: Uh, hey, dog. What's up, man?

Michael: Franklin! Are you busy?

Franklin: Whoa, dog. It's crazy how I can hear you…but you're not here.

Michael: yeah. Anyway, may you put down your bong long enough to meet me and Trevor by the airport?

Franklin: For what, man?

Michael: Let's put it this way. Trevor decided on a permanent vacation to Liberty City.

Franklin: What did he do now?

Trevor: It was an accident, damn it!

Michael: Shut up! No time to explain! Pack as much shit as you can carry and meet us at the Airport! Tell no one that you're leaving! Not even Lamar!

Lamar is Franklin's best friend, so he has trouble with that statement.

Franklin: Alright, man. Shit. I guess we're moving to the City of Liberty.

Franklin met Trevor and Mike at the airport carrying two suitcases.

Franklin: Shit, man. I can't believe I have to leave my life.

Michael: You have Trevor to thank for that.

Trevor: Shut up, Michael.

Michael: Do you know where Wade and Ron are gonna stay?

Trevor: At Debra's house.

Michael: Isn't Debra dea…you know what? I don't wanna know.

Franklin: I forgot to ask, where we gonna stay once we reach Liberty City?

Michael: Trevor knows a guy there. Russian guy named Niko or something.

Trevor: The only Russian I don't want to rip the head off of and drink the vodka from his neck.

The airport fell silent.

Michael: Uh, we're practicing for a play! That was one of the lines! Nothing to see here!

The airport resumed normal noise.

Overhead speaker guy: Now boarding; Liberty City.

Franklin: Well, I guess this is it.

Michael: I guess so.

Goodbye LS, Hello LB.


End file.
